ICC ODI Championship
(125 points) (105 months) | current_leader = (121 points) }} The ICC ODI Championship is an international competition run by the International Cricket Council in the sport of cricket. It currently involves the 10 nations that play Test cricket; Kenya, a non-Test country with full One Day International (ODI) status; and most recently Ireland, which qualified for the main ODI Table following their second victory over a Test playing nation in the ICC World Cup on 16 April 2007. Starting in 2009, the number of teams on the main ODI Table will be set to 16, with the 10 current Test nations joined by the top six finishers in the ICC World Cup Qualifier. Kenya and Ireland must re-qualify for ODI status in that event. The competition is notional in the sense that it is simply a ranking scheme overlaid on all international matches that are otherwise played as part of regular ODI cricket scheduling. Other non-Test countries with One-Day International status aren't included in the main table because they are yet to meet the promotion criteria. In essence, after every ODI match, the two teams involved receive points based on a mathematical formula. The total of each team's points total is divided by the total number of matches to give a 'rating', and all eleven teams are ranked by order of rating (this can be shown in a table). By analogy to cricket batting averages, the points for winning an ODI match are greater than the team's rating, increasing the rating, and the points for losing an ODI match are always less than the rating, reducing the rating. A drawn match between higher and lower rated teams will benefits the lower-rated team at the expense of the higher-rated team. An 'average' team that wins as often as it loses while playing a mix of stronger and weaker teams should have a rating of 100. ODI Championship calculations The calculations for the Table are performed as follows: * Each team scores points based on the results of their matches. * Each team's rating is equal to its total points scored divided by the total matches played. (Series are not significant in these calculations). * A match only counts if played in the last three years. * Matches played in the first year of the three-year limit count one-third; matches played in the second year count two-thirds; matches played in the last year count fully; essentially, recent matches are given higher weighting. * To determine a team's rating after a particular match: ** Determine the match result (win, loss, or tie) ** Calculate the match points scored: *** If the gap between the ratings of the two teams at the commencement of the match is fewer than 40 points, then: **** The winner scores 50 points more than the opponent's rating **** The loser scores 50 points fewer than the opponent's rating **** Each team in a tie scores the opponent's rating ***If the gap between the ratings of the two teams at the commencement of the match is more than or equal to 40 points, then : **** The winner, if it is the stronger team, scores 10 points more than its own rating **** The winner, if it is the weaker team, scores 90 points more than its own rating **** The loser, if it is the stronger team, scores 90 points fewer than its own rating **** The loser, if it is the weaker team, scores 10 points fewer than its own rating **** The stronger team in a tie scores 40 points fewer than its own rating **** The weaker team in a tie scores 40 points more than its own rating ** Add the match points scored to the points already scored (in previous matches as reflected by the Table) and determine the new rating. However, matches(and the points) which do not lie in last three year range will have to be removed. * Points earned by teams depend on the opponents ratings, therefore this system needed to assign base ratings to teams when it started. Ranking table Associate ODI rankings In late 2005, the International Cricket Council ranked the top non-Test nations from 11-30 to complement the Test nations' rankings in the ICC ODI Championship. The ICC used the results from the 2005 ICC Trophy and WCQS Division 2 competition (i.e. the primary qualification mechanisms for the 2007 Cricket World Cup) to rank the nations. These rankings were used to seed the initial stage of the global World Cricket League. Teams ranked 11-16 were placed into Division 1; teams 17-20 were placed into Division 2; teams 21-24 were placed into Division 3; the remaining teams were placed into the upper divisions of their respective regional qualifiers. As of 19 April 2009 the top six associates/affiliates gained one day status. Kenya and Ireland have both qualified to appear on the main rating table, Kenya from its existing status and Ireland for its two victories in the 2007 World Cup. Afghanistan, Canada, Netherlands, and Scotland remain on the secondary table. In May 2009, the ICC added a rankings table for all associate and affiliate members. This contained both global and regional placings and can be seen below: Rankings Historical ICC ODI Champions The ICC provides ratings for the end of each month back to October 2002. This table lists the teams that have successively held the highest rating since that date, by whole month periods. The ICC recently applied its current rating system to results since 1981. The table only begins from 1981 as prior to this date, there is not enough data available due to the infrequency of matches and the small number of competing teams in the earlier periods. The teams that have successively held the highest rating since January 1981 till September 2002, by whole month periods, are: The summary of teams that have held the highest rating since 1981 till present by whole month periods, are: See also *ICC Test Championship *International structure of cricket External links *ICC ODI Championship Category:One Day International cricket competitions